Delirios
by peste21
Summary: [serie de drabbles naruhina] cap1: introducción; Hinata sentía todo aquello como una película bizarra en la que dos mundos paralelos se encuentran. La tradicional reunion en la que el padre y el novio de la hija se conocen, será imposible ya que los dos no pueden ser más diferentes.


Naruto no me pertenece

[Introducción]

Pocas veces en su vida, Hinata Hyuga se había sentido tan nerviosa como en aquella ocasión. La situación era extraña, por no decir completamente absurda, toda la escena parecía sacada de una bizarra película en la que dos mundos paralelos se encuentran, cara a cara, y la pobre y triste protagonista no puede hacer mayor cosa para hacerlos conciliar.

— Ya han pasado veinte minutos, ¿estás seguro de que va a venir? — preguntó Hanabi irritada.

Hinata miró a su hermana al otro lado de la mesa ubicada en una de las más formales, austeras y tradicionales salas de té todo el complejo Hyuga, mientras que el tic tac del reloj en la pared, era el único sonido que servía para aliviar la tensión. Después, la chica pasó sus ojos al miembro de la familia que más le preocupaba: su padre.

— S-si qui-quieren, puedo llamarlo, y pedirle que no venga, tal vez no sea buena idea que…

— Esperémoslo un poco más — dijo Hiashi Hyuga en un tono tan cortante, que no dio lugar a contradicción.

— S-Si señor — tartamudeó Hinata.

A decir verdad, la Hyuga hubiera querido que su "adorado novio" no apareciera, pues la espera estaba acabando con sus nervios, y no quería siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría una vez estuviera allí. De repente, el sonido del timbre los alertó por lo que Hinata se levantó de su lugar como si se tratara de una ráfaga de viento.

— ¡Yo abro, no se preocupen, yo abro! — dijo la chica mientras se apresuraba a través del jardín hacía la puerta, sin que su hermana o papá pudieran poner objeción alguna.

— ¡Hola Hinata-chan! —saludó alegremente Naruto quien la miraba con sus ojos de zorro feliz, desde afuera de la casa.

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó Hinata tratando de que su suave voz se escuchara lo más molesta y amenazadora que fuera posible.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — preguntó furiosa mientras se le acercaba con las manos en las caderas.

— Lo lamento, tuve un incidente con la leche, creo que bebí de una caja con fecha de expiración vencida, no me siento muy bien — se quejó Naruto, mientras ponía las manos sobre su vientre. Por un momento, la chica lo miró horrorizada, ¿Cómo era posible que este fuera el mismo héroe que terminó la cuarta guerra ninja?

— Naruto- Kun — dijo Hinata muy suavemente, casi como si se hallara dispuesta a sollozar. — Por favor, esto es muy, muy importante para mi, tu sabes perfectamente que no tengo la mejor relación con papá, el no me adora ni mucho menos, pero, si hay algo que él realmente " _adora_ " es encontrar errores en todo lo que hago, así que preferiría que no le dieras razones para odiarte a ti también— le pidió la chica amablemente.

— No te preocupes Hinata, yo haré lo mejor, además, sé que todo lo que hice durante la guerra tiene que haberlo impresionado, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó el chico esperanzado, y tomando las manos de su novia entre las suyas. Por su parte, la chica aprovechó aquella oportunidad para inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo, y notó que traía el único sastre formal que poseía, el cual era azul, y no le favorecía mucho.

— Por favor, dime que planchaste ese traje — pidió la chica al ver que la chaqueta de Naruto tenía bastantes arrugas.

— Ehmm… sí, lo hice, creo que sí lo hice, ¿por qué lo preguntas? — murmuró Naruto nervioso, por lo que Hinata no necesito de ninguna poción de la verdad para saber que mentía.

— Oh, no… — comenzó la chica preocupada— papá es muy particular con ese tema, él cree firmemente que la ropa debe estar impecable cuando te la pones, que eso muestra parte de tu carácter, Neji también era bastante detallista en este sentido, oh no, ¿qué vamos a hacer?… — balbuceó Hinata quien estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

— Ahora que lo dices… recuerdo que una vez vi a Neji planchar sus calzoncillos durante una de nuestras misiones, que costumbre tan extraña — dijo el muchacho acordándose de aquella ocasión. De repente, un dolor en el vientre lo hizo reaccionar.

— Hinata — llamó Naruto mientras se retorcía de dolor — ¿podría utilizar tu baño? Creo que no me siento muy bien— pidió.

— Sí, claro, pero no te tardes — le indicó Hinata mientras lo acompañaba al interior de la casa y le enseñaba el baño más cercano. Después, Hinata regresó a la sala de té, donde su papá y Hanabi esperaban impacientes.

— ¿Finalmente llegó? — preguntó Hanabi molesta.

— Sí — respondió Hinata en voz baja mientras ocupada su lugar en la mesa.

— ¿Y donde está? — la interrogó Hiashi.

— En el baño — contestó la chica quien no quería entrar en detalles — creo que se encuentra enfermo — comentó.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó su papá, mientras que una arruga se formaba en la parte superior de su ceja, haciéndole entender que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Será mejor que se de prisa, tengo mucha hambre — se quejó Hanabi. Después de aquello, pasaron otros quince minutos en los que el trio espero en silencio, tan solo con el tic tac del reloj como su única distracción.

— Creo que tu galán se fue por el excusado — comentó Hanabi de repente.

— Iré a buscarlo, puede que se halla perdido, el complejo es muy grande — dijo Hiashi, quien para sorpresa de las dos hermanas, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¡Hanabi! — la regañó Hinata una vez estuvo segura de que su papá no las escuchaba — no me estás ayudando, sé que papá odiará a Naruto antes de siquiera conocerlo, y tus comentarios no son útiles, hermana — murmuró la mayo al tiempo que fruncía en entrecejo y golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano.

— No es mi culpa que tu "Romeo" sea un completo idiota — bromeo Hanabi sarcásticamente.

— Na- Naruto no es un idiota — lo defendió Hinata.

— Pues si no lo es, finge bastante bien — atacó Hanabi.

— ¡Silencio! — dijo Hinata.

— Solo digo la verdad — se burló la chica, quien luego, le sacó la lengua a su hermana mayor.

— ¡Ya basta, Hanabi! — exclamó Hinata perdiendo la paciencia.

— Creo que finalmente tenemos a nuestro invitado con nosotros — comentó amablemente Hiashi Hyuga en tanto entraba a la habitación acompañado de Naruto.

Hinata se peguntó como habría adquirido su padre el talento de decir las cosas más adecuadas y amables y hacerlas sonar como si fueran el peor insulto. Por su parte, Naruto no se veía mucho mejor que antes, a decir verdad estaba pálido y sudoroso, y a opinión de la chica, su ropa se veía un poco más arrugada de lo que estaba inicialmente.

— Hotaru — dijo Hiashi, refiriéndose a una de las empleadas. — por favor, ¿podrías ayudar a Naruto-san? Creo que su chaqueta se ha arrugado en el camino, no le vendría mal un retoque — comentó amablemente el papá de Hinata.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendido Naruto — No, no, no, eso es necesario, yo estoy bien.

— Ni hablar, ya prácticamente eres parte de la familia, lo mejor es que te vayas haciendo a la idea de nuestras costumbres — opinó Hiashi

— Sí, como dije antes, prácticamente eres parte de la familia, pues según Hinata ustedes ya han salido desde hace bastante tiempo, e incluso, han pensado en casarse. Pero, lo que me sorprende es que mi hija y tu, no tuvieron la "cortesía" de mencionarlo antes, o de si quiera presentarnos — dijo el líder del clan en un tono excesivamente formal y amable que le heló la sangre a cada uno de los presentes.

— Y-Yo A-asumo la responsabilidad por eso — tartamudeó Hinata lo más valiente que pudo.

— ¿Tu? — preguntó Hiashi.

— Sí, yo lo asumo, señor — contestó Hinata quien ya había adquirido la valentía necesaria para enfrentársele — no pensé que pudiera ser un asunto que le interesara, papá. Después de todo, usted tiene muchas más preocupaciones que mi vida privada — dijo insolentemente la chica, pero de la misma manera amable y dulzona en la que había hablado su papá minutos antes.

— Oh, ya llegó el postre y el té, que alegría — exclamó Hanabi, quien parecía nerviosa y temerosa de que aquella discusión padre e hija se trasformara en la quinta guerra ninja.

En ese momento, dos empleadas hicieron su entrada al salón. La primera, llevaba una bandeja con té y ponqué para tres, y la segunda, era Hotaru quien le devolvió la chaqueta a Naruto. Sin embargo, para desesperación de Hinata, justo en el momento en el que el muchacho se disponía a ponérsela, estiró la mano involuntariamente haciendo caer al piso a la chica que llevaba la comida.

— Toharu, ¿estás Bien? — preguntó Hanabi al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto— dijo Hinata amablemente al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger los platos esparcidos sobre el piso.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, soy un torpe — dijo Naruto extremadamente nervioso, mientras que también la ayudaba a levantarse.

— Aquí nadie va a negar eso, pues en realidad lo eres — dijo Hanabi sarcásticamente, por lo que la mayor la fulminó con la mirada.

— No te preocupes Naruto- kun, todos cometemos errores — intervino la mayor con una amable sonrisa, que desarmó a Naruto de inmediato.

— Gracias Hina — respondió sonriente.

— Bien… — empezó nuevamente Hiashi quien se encontraba presenciando silenciosamente todo aquel espectáculo desde el extremo de la habitación, y sin decir palabra alguna — creo que lo mejor será esperar nuevamente y los bocadillos, por favor siéntense — les indicó.

Todos siguieron las instrucciones del líder del clan, y aunque la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Hintata no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió un meñique deslizándose sobre su mano, por debajo de la mesa de té, la chica sabía que era la manera de decirle que no importaba lo que sucediera, todo estaría bien, porque se encontraban juntos, y con esto, la Hyuga decidió tomar la mano que le ofrecía Naruto. Sin embargo, él se soltó rápidamente, y sin ningún aviso, se puso de pie nuevamente.

— Lo lamento mucho, ya vuelvo, tengo que ir…. Tengo que ir por allí— dijo el ninja tratando de ocultar el hecho de iría nuevamente al baño, en tanto que recibía algunas miradas enfadadas.

— ¿Cómo logró ese perdedor ganar la cuarta guerra ninja? Eso es algo que jamás entenderé — dijo Hanabi irónicamente una vez el muchacho ya no podía oírlos.

— ¡Hanabi! — la regaño Hinata.

— Hanabi, las apariencias pueden engañarnos un héroe puede tener apariencia de bufón — opinó calmadamente Hiashi, por lo que Hinata sonrió débilmente al ver que su papá saltaba a defender a su pobre novio — o bien, un bufón puede tener apariencia de héroe, como en este caso — completó el líder del clan, por lo que la sonrisa de su hija desapareció.

— Hinata — comenzó nuevamente Hiashi — ¿estás segura de que estás satisfecha con "esto" — dijo su padre francamente irritado.

— Naruto- kun me trata con algo de respeto, pero tengo que reconocer que no estoy acostumbrada a eso, no hay muchas personas que lo hagan — dijo Hinata suavemente, por lo que su papá levantó una ceja al oír el insulto velado que le lanzó su hija.

— Entiendo, te hace feliz, eso es lo importante — respondió Hiashi en un tono condescendiente.

— Gracias por entender — respondió Hinata sin emoción.

— Oh, lamento mi tardanza — dijo Naruto, quien nuevamente se unió a la familia Hyuga en la pequeña sala de té.

— Creo que finalmente estamos listos ¿no es así? — preguntó Hiashi, por lo que las empleadas entendieron que debían darse prisa con el té.

Tras casi una hora de incómodos incidentes y tropiezos, Hinata pudo relajarse en frente de su caliente taza de té y su amado rollo de canela. Parecía que finalmente podrían tener una comida tranquila, sin ningún accidente.

— Upps, lo siento — se disculpó el chico quien sin querer había regado un poco de la azúcar pulverizada que cubría el rollo de canela. Naruto trató de restregar la mancha con una servilleta de papel, pero solo logró hacerla más grande.

— No se preocupe Naruto- San, más tarde alguien lo arreglará— dijo Hiashi amablemente, pero, internamente completamente fastidiado por la mancha en una de sus mejores alfombras.

— Oh, bien, lo dejaré así — respondió Naruto nervioso.

— Ahora, Naruto-san — comenzó Hiashi— creo que es momento de hablar de aspectos más importantes, los dos sabemos porque lo cité aquí ¿No es así? — preguntó el líder del clan.

— Porque… ¿quería conocerme? — preguntó a su vez Naruto, quien no tenía la menor idea hacía donde iba toda aquella conversación.

— Yo ya lo conocía, lo hice en las reuniones del concejo de la aldea — respondió Hiashi.

— Lo cité aquí, porque he notado que usted y Hinata ya llevan un buen tiempo saliendo, he escuchado rumores, al parecer, las cosas entre ustedes dos van "en serio", por lo que creí que sería buen momento para poner nuestras cartas sobre la mesa— dijo el papá de Hinata mirándolos a los dos.

En ese momento Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, pues al parecer, su novia se había equivocado al juzgar las intenciones de su padre, él solo quería conocerlo, como cualquiera lo haría en una situación similar. Este pensamiento alegró al muchacho, ya que le indicó que a pesar de los rumores y las historias tétricas que había escuchado acerca de los Hyuga, esta familia sí podía funcionar equilibradamente.

— Bien, dígame ¿Qué quiere saber de mi? Soy un libro abierto — ofreció Naruto alegremente, y esperando el tan conocido interrogatorio, del padre al novio de su hija.

— Quiero saber… — comenzó Hiashi poniendo los antebrazos sobre la mesa —de todas las mujeres de esta aldea, ¿por qué Hinata? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Naruto francamente sorprendido.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Usted lo sabe, no finja inocencia, mi hija apenas si es una chunnin decente, puede que halla tenido su breve momento de gloria durante la guerra ninja, pero ambos sabemos que ella es insuficiente, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, no hay ninguna razón para que usted tenga interés en ella — se quejó Hiashi, — así que quiero saber qué busca realmente, ¿quiere dinero? No es un secreto que a Hinata le corresponde una buena asignación cuando yo muera, así que si es eso, podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo para guardar las apariencias, porque no creo que halla nada más en ella que a usted le pueda interesar —propuso el líder de la familia en tanto entrecruzaba sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Naruto guardó silencio, estaba atónito por aquellas palabras, pues no podía creer que aquel sujeto hubiera tenido la sangre fría para decirle aquello en presencia de su hija, humillándola en frente de su novio, y de su hermana menor, al parecer, los rumores estaban en lo cierto, no podía esperarse más de la familia Hyuga.

— Ahora yo soy quien tiene que ir al tocador, con permiso — se disculpó Hinata sin emoción mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

Naruto soló la vio alejarse, ella no era una persona expresiva, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba completamente destrozada por aquel discurso. En ese momento, el muchacho volteó su mirada hacía los miembros restantes de la familia Hyuga y se dio cuenta de que Hanabi se mordía el labio, estaba claro que ella tampoco estaba feliz por la forma en que desenvolvieron las cosas, por su parte, Hiashi tan solo permaneció impasible, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Naruto.

— Yo no quiero nada — respondió el muchacho casi agresivamente, después, se levantó, se dio media vuelta, y salió de la habitación sin mostrar otro signo de cortesía, no le interesaba hacerlo, después de todo, nadie había hecho nada para ganárselo. A Naruto no le costó trabajo hallar a Hinata, quien se encontraba en la parte más alejada del jardín trasero, y por su puesto, se hallaba llorando.

— Hinata… — suspiró Naruto acongojado.

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó su novia al verlo — no deberías estar aquí, él se molestará porque…

— Me importa un rábano sí el se molesta o no, solo quiero saber si estás bien — comentó Naruto preocupado.

—Oh, Naruto, eres tan dulce — dijo Hinata con una suave sonrisa, y sus ojos claros brillándole por las lagrimas.

— No, llores, ¿quieres? — dijo Naruto tomando su mejilla, la cual se encontraba húmeda.

— Lamento que tuvieras que soportar toda esta tontería — se disculpó Hinata.

— No, yo soy el que lamenta que tuvieras aguantar esta tontería — repitió Naruto genuinamente acongojado por la forma en la que se desenvolvió la tarde.

— Ah, no es nada, hay demasiada agua sucia entre papá y yo, desde que terminó la guerra, yo no me puedo contener cada vez que él me dice algo ofensivo, y sé que él también lo hace para provocarme — explicó Hinata un poco más calmada.

— No deberían hacer eso, yo daría todo por tener a mis papás con vida, tu tienes la suerte de hacerlo no deberían pelear de esa manera — le aconsejó Naruto — aunque, tengo que reconocer que yo también hubiera reaccionado de esa misma forma si tuviera a alguien tratándome de la misma manera en la que lo hizo tu papá.

— Olvídalo Naruto, no vale la pena que pienses más en eso — le recomendó Hinata — tengo una mejor idea, mejor vallamos a Ichiraku por un par de tazones de rammen, yo invito — le sugirió la chica sonriente.

— ¡Es la mejor de las ideas! — contestó Naruto emocionado.

En ese momento, Naruto se inclinó ligeramente para igualar su altura, y le dio un beso en los labios, por lo que Hinata no dudo en responderlo, y rodear su cuello con ambos brazos para hacer que aquel beso fuera aún más profundo.

— Eso estuvo muy bien — suspiró Naruto una vez se separaron.

— Si, muy bien — murmuró Hinata en un tono algo soñador. Por lo que volvieron a juntar sus labios muy lentamente. Naruto se dejó llevar suavemente por el cadencioso ritmo de sus respiraciones, en tanto bajaba su mano por la espalda de su novia, aquello llevaba su autocontrol a límite, y no le ayudaba que estuvieran en la mitad de la casa de sus padres, pues de alguna manera la excitación de lo prohibido, lo llevó a sentirse aún más excitado ante la posibilidad de estar juntos.

— Vas a volver a arrugar mi chaqueta, a tu papá no le va a gustar — bromeo Naruto, al ver que ella estaba tan dispuesta como él.

— ¿Y eso a quien le importa? — preguntó Hinata quien bajaba lentamente delineando un camino de besos por su cuello.

— Oh, oh, oh. Soy una terrible influencia para ti— volvió a bromear Naruto, por lo que ella no pudo esconder una suave sonrisa.

— Ejem… — tosió una vos masculina, por lo que Naruto se separó de inmediato de su novia, como si esta se encontrara hecha de hierro hirviente. Pero su desesperación llegó al tope en cuanto vio que se trataba de Hiashi Hyuga, acompañado por su hija menor, quien hacía lo posible por evitar una carcajada. Definitivamente, Naruto sabía que aquella tarde no habría podido ir peor.

— Bien, veo que ya han solucionado sus diferencias, eso es bueno, me alegra que halla "consolado" a mi hija— dijo Hiashi en un tono de voz y con una expresión en su rostro, que le recordó a Neji, cuando se hallaba listo para atacar a un oponente. — Ahora, creo que lo mejor será que Hiro y Okumo lo acompañen a la puerta— dijo el señor Hyuga en tanto un par de grandulones que Naruto reconoció de inmediato se iban acercando a él.

— No será necesario — contestó el muchacho escabulléndose por el pasillo — adiós Hinata.

— ¡Corre Naruto- kun! — gritó la chica al ver a sus dos primos perseguirlo.

Sí, definitivamente, aquella tarde no había podido ir peor. Por suerte, era solo el inicio.

* * *

Hola a todos, estaba por ahí dándome una vuelta, y encontré una serie de prompts, la verdad es que fueron concebidos para la película "frozen" pero yo quería utilizarlos para Naruto, así que aquí estamos. En fin, les comento que esta va a ser una serie de mini one shots o drabbles, y planeo escribirlos de vez en cuando, en las ocasiones en que necesite un descanso de mis long fics, espero que les agraden. Y les prometo que estaré de vuelta muy pronto con otro capitulo más de sentimientos erróneos y a petición general, voy a retomar Identidad perdida, pero les pido un poco de paciencia con ese, porque estoy hasta el cuello en este momento.

Ahh… por cierto, sé que muchos de ustedes no me habrán reconocido porque cambie mi Avatar, personalmente, cuando la gente cambia sus avatars, me despistan completamente, me siento jugando a las adivinanzas, soy terrible para recordar nombres, así que me guio por las imágenes de los perfiles. Yo siempre había tenido en mi perfil a Holly Golightly de Desayuno en Tiffany, ya fuera la foto de Audrey Hepburn en la película o una versión cartoon, casi sentía que era una especie de marca registrada o algo así, y creo que todos ustedes me conocían por esa imagen, pero decidí cambiarla por la Bella y la Bestia, que es (como dije en otro de mis fics) casi, casi mi película favorita en todo el universo desde que tenía cuatro años (creo que voy a escribir un fic de la Bella y la Bestia).


End file.
